1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates a method for playing a card game.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, casinos use a variety of games for wagering. Many of these games are varieties of mechanical or electronic slot machines. Despite the popularity of slot machines, pokers, blackjack or twenty-one, keno, baccarat, craps and other traditional games played at a table are the foundation of casino play. Players are known to enjoy the novelty of new table games because the old games have become too well known by the players or because the players perceive some of the traditional games as being overly complicated. Moreover, since table games usually have larger stakes than slot machines, casinos have an interest in developing new table games for the clientele. Card games are one of the most popular types of table games available at casinos. Prospective players are always looking for new card games that are challenging and exciting. On the other hand, casinos and wagering establishments are interested in card games that will (i) attract more players, (ii) create player loyalty, and (iii) increase revenues to the casinos and wagering establishments.
What is needed is a unique card game that meets the needs of the players and casinos or wagering establishments. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new card game that is challenging, exciting and entertaining.
it is another object of the present invention to provide a new card game that is short in duration so as to provide casinos or wagering establishments with increased revenues.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new card game that attracts more players.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new card game that is easy to learn.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of ensuing description of the present invention.